CDZ - Vingadores de Atena
by GhostCarAd
Summary: Crossover de CDZ e Os Vingadores. Provavelmente vou colocar esta fic na sessão "crossover" também. Segue bastante a historia do filme dos Vingadores, mas tem coisas que mudam, também. Provavelmente vai conter yaoi em próximos capítulos.


_**Então, por algum motivo, eu resolvi fazer um crossover do CDZ com Vingadores. Culpem minha cabeça maluca.**_

_**Enfim, essa ideia me apareceu de repente e resolvi escrever. Quase ninguém faz crossover da CDZ, aparentemente, sei lá por quê. Tem uma porrada tão grande de personagem pra ser o elenco que eu não entendo. Mas enfim né XD**_

**_Mas vou manter o elenco em segredo até os personagens entrarem na história! Por enquanto, só vou revelar alguns:_**

**_Nick Fury - Dohko_**

**_Phil - Tatsumi_**

**_Gavião Arqueiro/Clint Barton - Aiolos_**

**_Loki - Kanon (os dois são dois dos meus personagens preferidos em qualquer fanon, aliás)_**

**_Dr. Selvig - Seiya (já tá na hora de ele não ser o fodão que salva todo mundo, e sim o mais fraco)_**

**_O resto vai ficar no escuro por enquanto! _****_Mas vou dar uma dica, vou usar só Cavaleiros de Ouro pros Vingadores!_**

**_Ah, aliás, nesta história eles NÃO são cavaleiros todo-poderosos, são basicamente iguais aos Vingadores em si. O Dohko é o líder da S.H.I.E.L.D., o personagem que faz o Cap. América (Aqui vai ser o Capitão Olimpo, porque eu não consegui pensar num nome melhor, paciência XD) é um soldado geneticamente modificado que está congelado desde a 2a Guerra, o personagem que faz o Homem de Ferro é um gênio que inventou uma armadura super-foda, o personagem que faz o Bruce Banner é um cientista com um "problema verde", enfim. Os únicos que vão, realmente, ser tipo deuses, são os que vão fazer os papéis de Thor, e o Kanon, que é o Loki. Ah, e todos eles vão manter os sobrenomes originais (Ex: Dohko Fury), já que no CDZ eles não têm sobrenome._**

**_Espero que curtam XD_**

* * *

"Diretor Fury?" Dohko olhou para o lado ao ouvir a voz de Tatsumi, que se encontrava ao seu lado, segurando um monte de papéis nas mãos. Seu rosto demonstrava uma preocupação condescendente.

_"Pudera," _pensou Dohko, _"depois de tudo que acabou de acontecer, eu ficaria surpreso de Tatsumi não estivesse preocupado. Mesmo ele tem que estar, numa situação dessas."_

Há menos de uma hora, um deus de Asgard, Kanon, se transportou para a Terra, hipnotizou Aiolos e o Dr. Seiya, e o pior de tudo, roubou o Tesseract. Dohko tinha que ser honesto, ele não tinha certeza do que iria fazer para consertar aquela bagunça.

A voz de Tatsumi o chamou atenção novamente.

"Diretor Fury, senhor" repetiu o homem, estendendo a Dohko os papéis. "Acho que chegou a hora."

Dohko apanhou os papéis. Dando uma olhada no que estava escrito, sua mente se clareou primeira folha, estava escrito, em letras particularmente grandes:

_[INICIATIVA VINGADORES]_

Dohko foi passando de folha em folha. Em cada uma, havia a ficha de cada indivíduo que supostamente, deveria compor o time. Cada um deles especial, poderoso, de sua própria maneira. E valioso.

Dohko havia largado aquele projeto havia um tempo, quando havia percebido que não havia possibilidade alguma daqueles indivíduos cooperarem uns com os outros, serem um time. Aquilo iria resultar numa super-guerra, e era a última coisa que a S.H.I.E.L.D. queria. Mas agora, eles não tinham escolha. Eles iriam precisar de todos aqueles homens se quisessem ganhar a guerra que estava por vir. E ela viria logo. Tatsumi tinha razão.

"Sim, Tatsumi," respondeu Dohko, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis. "Sim, acho que... acho que chegou mesmo."

Dohko olhou para o primeiro nome da lista; Romanoff. Pelo menos _aquele_ seria fácil de persuadir.

Claro, Aiolos, o Centauro Arqueiro, também estava na lista, mas eles precisariam pegá-lo de volta antes.

"Tatsumi, ligue para o Agente Romanoff." disse Dohko, virando-se para Tatsumi, que ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Agora, senhor?" respondeu, "Romanoff está em uma missão, na Rússia. Não seria melhor começarmos com Stark, ou Rogers?"

"Eu irei atrás de Rogers assim que Romanoff estiver aqui." disse Dohko, "Stark não será fácil de convencer, e você sabe que precisamos de Romanoff para lidar com Banner."

Tatsumi franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Banner, é verdade." disse, "Tinha meio que me esquecido. Tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia trazê-lo aqui? Ele não consegue se controlar, e sabe que não seremos capazes de detê-lo. Ele vai destruir a base inteira, e Atena sabe o que mais."

"Estou atrás de Banner, Tatsumi, não do Hulk." rebateu Dohko, "Banner pode ser capaz de localizar o Tesseract para nós. Pode soar irônico, mas ele é extremamente inteligente. Talvez mais ainda do que Stark. Precisamos dele. E vamos fazer tudo o que for possível para mantê-lo sob controle. Você entendeu, Tatsumi?"

"Sim senhor, se é o que o senhor acha melhor." assentiu Tatsumi, porém deixando claro de que não concordava com aquilo, e não gostava da ideia de ter Banner na base.

"Sim, é o que acho melhor." Dohko se virou de costas para Tatsumi novamente. "Agora, se puder ligar para Romanoff... não temos muito tempo a perder, e tenho certeza de que Kanon também não."

"Imediatamente, senhor."

* * *

"Confesso que não era assim que eu queria que esta noite terminasse."

Shura levantou a cabeça ao ouvir as palavras do homem grisalho que andava de um lado para o outro, na sua frente. Claro, sua situação não era das melhores, já que estava, no momento, amarrado a uma cadeira, levando socos na cara para confessar alguma coisa àquele idiota. Às vezes pensava se aquilo tudo valia mesmo a pena, já que um simples descuido de sua parte poderia resultar... bem, nisso.

"Ah, eu sei bem como você queria que esta noite terminasse." respondeu Shura, em tom de desdém, inclinando levemente a cabeça para o lado. "Acredite, assim é melhor."

O homem à sua frente piscou.

"Para quem você trabalha?" perguntou, em tom seco, enquanto um de seus capangas se aproximava de Shura. "Lermentov, talvez?"

O capanga que se aproximou de Shura, um homem alto, grande e cheio de cicatrizes, agarrou-lhe o ombro e foi empurrando lentamente a cadeira em que o Capricórnio se encontrava amarrado, para trás, por cima da beira de um poço atrás de Shura.

"Por acaso ele acha" disse o homem grisalho, enquanto o capanga segurava a cadeira precariamente na borda do poço, "que precisamos passar por ele para transportar nossa carga?"

Shura fingiu espanto e temor.

"Achei que o General Solohob estivesse encarregado do transporte." Disse, fingindo inocência. O capanga colocou a cadeira de volta no lugar e se afastou um pouco.

"Solohob faz as coletas, é só fachada." Respondeu o grisalho, rindo, "Sua informação incorreta o trai."

O homem grisalho se aproximou de Shura.

"O famoso Capricórnio," disse, desdenhoso, "revela ser simplesmente mais um rostinho bonito."

Shura rosnou.

"Acha mesmo que sou bonito?" disse ele, sorrindo com sarcasmo.

O homem grisalho levantou uma sobrancelha e virou as costas para Shura. O capanga de antes se aproximou e agarrou o pescoço do rapaz amarrado na cadeira.

"Diga a Lermentov que não precisamos dele para transportar os tanques." o homem dizia enquanto andava em direção a uma mesa cheia de instrumentos de tortura (que felizmente não haviam sido usados, pelo menos ainda), "Diga a ele que está despedido. Bem..." ele pegou um instrumento com uma aparência particularmente feia da mesa, "...talvez você precise anotar."

Shura arregalou os olhos e fingiu desespero.

Antes do homem grisalho se aproximar dele, no entanto, o celular do outro capanga (um magro e bem mais baixo, com cabelos castanhos) começou a tocar, no bolso de seu paletó. O homem o tirou do bolso e o atendeu com relutância. Então franziu as sobrancelhas, virando-se para o grisalho.

"É para ele." disse, apontando para Shura. O grisalho ergueu as sobrancelhas; até Shura ficou surpreso. Quem estaria ligando para ele logo agora?

O grisalho pegou o telefone e começou, ameaçadoramente:

"Escute aqui, você..." mas algo o fez parar. Seja lá o que estivesse ouvindo naquele telefone, o deixou pálido, e Shura tinha uma boa ideia de quem estava do outro lado da linha.

Aterrorizado, o homem baixou o telefone, andou até Shura e pôs o aparelho no ombro do rapaz, que o prendeu entre o ombro e a cabeça.

_"Precisamos de você aqui." _disse a voz no telefone; claro, era Tatsumi. Shura havia adivinhado.

"Está de brincadeira? Estou trabalhando." respondeu Shura, casualmente.

_"Isto aqui é mais importante." _respondeu Tatsumi, e Shura bufou.

"Estou no meio de um interrogatório," ralhou Shura, "Esse idiota está me entregando tudo de bandeja."

Shura ignorou a indignação do homem grisalho, que murmurou "Eu não estou entregando tudo de bandeja!". Shura apenas olhou para ele e levantou as sobrancelhas, assentindo com a cabeça, sarcasticamente.

"Olha, você não pode me tirar daqui agora." disse Shura, ao telefone.

_"Shura..." _Começou Tatsumi, nervoso. _"Aiolos corre perigo."_

Isso fez a cabeça de Shura parar. Aiolos estava em perigo? Não podia ser. Não, Shura não ia deixar aquilo acontecer. Aiolos era seu melhor amigo, ele não podia abandoná-lo por causa de uma missão aleatória.

Shura suspirou.

"Pode esperar um minuto?" disse ao telefone.

O homem grisalho se adiantou para pegar o telefone, mas assim que estendeu a mão, Shura chutou seu joelho, quebrando-o para trás. Quando o homem caiu no chão, os capangas se adiantaram, mas Shura nocauteou-os facilmente, mesmo estando amarrado na cadeira. Logo após os dois estarem no chão, Shura quebrou a cadeira nas costas do homem grisalho, que se levantava, pegou uma corrent que pendia do teto e amarrou o grisalho de ponta cabeça, pendendo no poço.

Sem olhar para trás, apesar dos xingamentos do homem, Shura apanhou o telefone do chão e o pôs de volta na orelha.

"Onde está Aiolos agora?" perguntou a Tatsumi.

_"Não sabemos."_ respondeu Tatsumi, do outro lado da linha. O coração de Shura pareceu afundar.

"Mas ele está vivo?" perguntou, nervoso.

_"Achamos que sim." _disse Tatsumi, _"Vou te pôr a par da situação quando você estiver de volta. Mas primeiro, precisamos que fale com o grandão."_

Shura fechou os olhos e bufou.

"Tatsumi, você sabe que Stark me odeia. Ele não confia em mim."

_"Eu sei. Eu cuido do Stark. Eu disse pra você falar com o grandão."_

Grandão? Droga.

Shura mordeu o lábio. Agora ele sabia exatamente de quem Tatsumi estava falando. E ele não gostava nada disso.


End file.
